Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|image1 = Star-Lord AIW Profile.jpg|full_name = Peter Jason Quill|origin = Guardians of the Galaxy|title1 = Star-Lord|aliases = |occupation = Outlaw (formerly) Member of Yondu Ravager Clan (formerly) Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy|family = Ego (Father) Meredith Quill (mother) Yondu Udonta (adoptive father)|enemies = Yondu Udonta (formerly), Kraglin Obfonteri (briefly), Thanos, Black Order, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Outriders}}Peter Jason Quill (also known as Star-Lord) is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the son of Celestial Ego and human Meredith Quill, the adoptive son of Yondu Udonta, and love interest to Gamora. Originally from Terra, Peter was kidnapped and raised by Yondu Udonta and became the outlaw known as Star-Lord. Peter abandoned the faction on his own and stole an Infinity stone he attempted to sell himself. He later became part of his own team called the "Guardians of the Galaxy" after forming a reluctant alliance with the deadly Assassin Gamora, the genetically modified raccoon Rocket, a tree like creature known as Groot, and the man with muscles known as Drax. However, he first learned that he was half-human from Nova Corps. Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Though he claims to often not care about whether Gamora lived or died, it was very clear that Star-Lord didn't want her getting killed, showing he did have an honorable side Gamora hardly realized. Quill was also fond of pop culture, shown through his excessive love of classic music and often making jokes about people from movies he'd seen. Star-Lord also has a sarcastic streak, similar to that of Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and Shuri. Like those three characters, they also sarcastically refer to famous fictional characters, often referring to shows such as Cheers and Knight Rider and films, such as Footloose and referring to his friends as fictional characters. FOr examples, he compares his relationship with Gamora to that of Sam and Diane's in Cheers and calling his adoptive father "Mary Poppins" after the Disney character of the same name. Most of his friends don't understand what he is referring to. His loved ones' safety are always what comes first, no matter what. Whenever Quill loses a loved one, he will either act violently or not. When his mother died, Peter just simply cried and ran out of the hospital but as an adult, he attacked Ego when he learned that his father killed his mother. His temper also got the better of him when he began beating Thanos for the murder of Gamora. However, though several mistakes, Star-Lord is after all, only human and loves the people he is very close to. Portrayal Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt throughout the remained of the series while Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks. Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. Zachary Levi went on to play Fendral from the Thor trilogy, replacing Josh Dallas who was focused on his work with Once Upon a Time. Trivia * Peter is thirty-four years old in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 and Vol 2 and thirty-seven by Avengers: Infinity War * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter, he did truly love and care for Peter and even called him his son before his death. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) ** Their films are also released in 2017, at least two months apart. Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Superheroes